gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Britney Spears
|GebOrt = McComb, Mississippi |twitter = BRITNEYSPEARS |imdb = 00054532}} Britney Jean Spears (*02. Dezember 1981 in McComb, Mississippi), ist eine US-amerikanische Popsängerin. Spears verkaufte in weniger als zehn Jahren mehr als 100 Millionen Alben und 84 Millionen Singles. In der zweiten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Britney/Brittany, stellt sie sich selbst dar und wird von Julia Ziffer synchronisiert. Leben Britneys Vater, James Parnell Spears, ist Bauunternehmer und ihre Mutter, Lynne Irene Bridges, ist Lehrerin. Sie hat einen älteren Bruder, Bryan Spears, sowie eine jüngere Schwester, Jamie Lynn, die ebenfalls Schauspielerin ist. Sie wuchs in Kentwood, Louisiana auf. Zusammen mit dem Tänzer Kevin Federline hat sie zwei Söhne. Am 01. Februar 2008 wurde sie aufgrund eines Eilantrags ihrer Eltern von einem Gericht in Los Angeles entmündigt. Ihr Vater wurde vom Gericht als Vormund eingesetzt und verfügt gemeinsam mit einem Anwalt zukünftig über das Vermögen seiner Tochter. 2013 gab Spears die Trennung von ihrem Verlobtem Jason Trawick bekannt, mit dem sie seit 2009 liiert war. Von Oktober 2014 bis Juni 2015 war Britney Spears mit Charles Ebersol zusammen. Derzeit lebt Spears in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles. Diskografie Studioalben *1999: …Baby One More Time *2000: Oops!… I Did It Again *2001: Britney *2003: In the Zone *2007: Blackout *2008: Circus *2011: Femme Fatale *2013: Britney Jean Kompilationen *2004: Greatest Hits: My Prerogative *2009: The Singles Collection 80 *2011: Oops! I Did It Again - The Best Of Remixalben *2005: B in the Mix: The Remixes *2011: B in the Mix: The Remixes 2 Singles *1998: ...Baby One More Time *1999: Sometimes *1999: (You Drive Me) Crazy *1999: Born to Make You Happy *2000: From the Bottom of My Broken Heart *2000: Oops!... I Did It Again *2000: Lucky *2000: Stronger *2001: Don’t Let Me Be the Last to Know *2001: I'm a Slave 4 U *2001: Overprotected *2002: I’m Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman *2002: I Love Rock ’n’ Roll *2002: Boys (The Co-Ed Remix) (feat. Pharrell Williams) *2003: Me Against the Music (feat. Madonna) *2004: Toxic *2004: Everytime *2004: My Prerogative *2005: Do Somethin’ *2007: Gimme More *2007: Piece of Me *2008: Break the Ice *2008: Womanizer *2008: Circus *2009: If U Seek Amy *2009: 3 *2011: Hold It Against Me *2011: Till the World Ends (Remix feat. Kesha & Nicki Minaj) *2011: I Wanna Go *2011: Criminal *2013: Work Bitch *2013: Perfume *2015: Pretty Girls (feat. Iggy Azalea) Auszeichnungen ;Grammy Awards *2005: Best Dance Recording: Britney Spears: „Toxic“ ;Emmy Awards *2002: Best Direction: Britney Spears: Live in Las Vegas *2002: Best Special Television: SNL ;Hollywood Walk of Fame *2002: Walk of Fame ;Echo *2001: Künstlerin international ;Comet *1999: Newcomer International *2000: Zuschauer-Comet ;Bambi *2008: Pop International ;MTV Video Music Awards *2008: Video of the Year: Britney Spears: „Piece of Me“ *2008: Best Female Video: Britney Spears: „Piece of Me“ *2008: Best Pop Video: Britney Spears: „Piece of Me“ *2009: Best Pop Video: Britney Spears: „Womanizer“ *2011: Best Pop Video: Britney Spears: ''"''Till the World ends" ;MTV Europe Music Awards *1999: Best Female *1999: Best Pop Act *1999: Best Breakthrough Artist *1999: Best Song: „...Baby One More Time“ *2004: Best Female *2008: Album of the Year: Blackout *2008: Act of 2008 ;MTV Asia Awards *2002: Best Female Artist ;World Music Awards *2000: World's Best Selling Pop Female Artist *2001: World's Best-Selling Pop Female Artist *2001: World's Best-Selling Dance Female Artist MTV Video Vanguard Award *2011:'' Ehrenpreis für herausragende Leistungen im Musik- Geschäft'' Videospiele *2002: Britney’s Dance Beat (erhältlich für: PS2, PC, Game Boy Advance) Filmografie Filme *1999: Hooves of Fire (Stimme) *2000: Longshot - Ein gewagtes Spiel als Flugbegleiterin *2002: Not a Girl – Crossroads als Lucy Wagner *2002: Robbie, das Rentier in Die Legende des vergessenen Stammes (Stimme) *2002: Austin Powers in Goldständer als sich selbst *2003: Pauly Shore is Dead *2004: Fahrenheit 9/11 (Dokumentarfilm) *2010: Jackass 3D *2011: Criminal *2011: I Am the Femme Fatale als sich selbst *2011: Britney Spears Live: The Femme Fatale Tour *2013: Miley: The Movement (Dokumentarfilm) *2013: I Am Britney Jean (Dokumentarfilm) Serien *1991: Mickey Mouse Club (verschiedene Rollen) *1999: The Famous Jett Jackson als sich selbst *1999: Sabrina - total verhext! als sich selbst *2000: The Simpsons als sich selbst *2003: Punk'd als sich selbst *2005: Britney & Kevin: Chaotic als sich selbst *2006: Will & Grace als Amber-Louise (1 Folge) *2008: How I Met Your Mother als Abby (2 Folgen) *2008: Britney: For the Record als sich selbst *2010: Glee als sich selbst *2011: Criminal *2012: The X Factor *2012: The Pauly D Project (1 Folge) *2015: Jane the Virgin Glee thumb|Britney in Arties TraumIn Britney/Brittany hat sie einen Gastauftritt und tritt in Arties, Brittanys und Santanas und Rachels Traumsequenzen auf. In Me Against the Music schubst sie Brittany gegen eine Wand und meint, dass es eine Fantasie war. In ...Baby One More Time spielt sie eine Lehrerin und in Stronger sagt sie Tina, dass sie eine Idiotin war, mit Artie Schluss zu machen. Trivia *Sie veröffentlichte, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, vier Bücher. *2001 unterschrieb sie einen Multi-Millionen-Dollar-Deal mit Pepsi. *Mit Acht Jahren sprach sie für Disneys Mickey Mouse Club vor. *Sie hatte einen Gastauftritt in der Comedy-Serie Will & Grace. *2008 trat sie in einer Episode von der TV-Serie "How I Met Your Mother" auf und brachte so der Serie die besten Quoten ein. *Sie brachte mehrere eigene Düfte heraus. *2010 wirkte sie in einer Folge der TV-Serie Glee mit, was einen Protest der amerikanischen Eltern nach sich zog, da diese eine "Vergötterung eines mit Problemen beladenen Popstars" in der Sendung sahen. *Sie ist die jüngste Sängerin die je auf dem Walk of Fame in Los Angeles verewigt wurde. *Von 1999-2006 verkaufte kein Interpret mehr CDs als Britney Spears. *Sie ist die jüngste Frau in der Geschichte der US-Charts, die mit fünf Alben auf Platz Eins landete und der erste Interpret nach Elvis Presley. *Sie hat einen Yorkie namens London. *2010 wurde sie von ihrer Nanny verklagt, weil Gehaltszahlungen in Höhe von 35.000 Dollar ausständig waren. *Sie ließ sich in einer depressiven Phase die Haare abrasieren. *Laut dem US-Magazine verlor sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit im Alter von 14 Jahren. *Sie hat mehrere Tattoos: pink-farbiger Kuss auf dem Handgelenk, ein schwarz/weißes Kreuz auf ihrer Hüfte, schwarzer Stern auf ihrer rechten Hand, Lendenwirbel eine kleine schwarze Fairy. *Sie lehnte es ab, sich für die Peta Anti-Pelzkampagne auszuziehen. *Ihre Ehe mit Jason Alexander landete im Guiness-Buch der Rekorde, da sie nach nur 58 Stunden annulliert wurde. *Sie ist Raucherin. *2006 posierte sie nackt und hochschwanger für das Cover von Harper`s Bazaar. *Britney verehrt Prinzessin Diana. *Sie bekam ein Rollen-Angebot für I heart Huckabees, dass aber letzlich an Shania Twain ging. *In Wutanfällen bezeichnet sie sich selbst als Mona Lisa (Alter-Ego). *Sie leidet unter Flugangst. *Sie war/ist eine Anhängerin der Kaballa. *2004 wurde sie von der Zeitschrift Autograph Collector zur schlechtesten Autogramm-Geberin des Jahres gewählt. *Sie kaufte ihrer Mutter ein Haus. *Sie litt unter Stimmungsschwankungen und Schlafstörungen. *Das Lied Cry me a river von Justin Timberlake soll angeblich von Britney Spears handeln. *Sie investierte ca. 100.000 Dollar für die Einrichtung des Kinderzimmers ihres ersten Sohnes. *Donatella Versace bot ihr an für Sean Preston Babybekleidung zu entwerfen. *Sie hat das Sorgerecht für ihre Kinder verloren. *Die Sängerin Taylor Swift ist Fan von Britney. *Sie war Aerobic-Trainerin im Fitness-Studio ihrer Eltern. *Ist gut befreundet mit Madonna. *Sie will mit ihrem Hund Lucky beerdigt werden. *2011 kaufte sie sich in den Hidden Hills von Los Angeles ein Anwesen im Tudor-Stil für rund 20 Millionen Dollar. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2